onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Enies Lobby
Enies Lobby (エニエスロビー, Eniesu Robī) known as The Judicial Island (司法の島, Shihō no Shima), is a government-controlled stronghold in the Grand Line. Enies Lobby is located on an island referred to as both an "afternoon island" (昼島, hiru-jima) and a "never-night island" (不夜島, fuya-jima). Enies Lobby leads to Impel Down and the Marine Headquarters directly. Because of this, there are many Government Agents stationed here, roughly 10,000 troops, a mix of those from both the World Government and the Marines. The island also has a courthouse, which makes it easy to transfer high-level criminals through Enies Lobby and directly into Impel Down, or to the Marine Headquarters. Due to recent events, the islands has been completely annihilated in ruin due to the effects of a Buster Call. The Judicial Island Enies Lobby has extremely strange oddities many islands are not known to have. Among them is a large waterfall under the island, going into nowhere except a huge black void, although there is water down there. For some reason a large amount of land, as well as the buildings on it, "float" over this void only connected to the rest of the island by a small "bridge" of land. It is never night-time on the island, even during large storms, such as Aqua Laguna, there is still sun shining upon the island. There are also many whirlpools behind the island, and a giant gate, the Gate of Justice, which only ever opens a little bit to let criminals through, and when opened stops the whirlpools because of the tides. Main Gate This is the gate closest to the Sea Train. It allows access to the Main Island Gate. Main Island Gate Directly behind the Main Gate, the Main Gate offers access to the main part of the island. Once past the Main Gate you are in the area over The Waterfall, and into the central part of the island. Courtyard It's located just after the Main Island Gate to the Courthouse. There are tall buildings here which Marines and Agents are stationed in. Courthouse Enies Lobby has a large courthouse, whose judge is the 3-headed giant Judge Baskerville. He is actually three different people, who each have disproportioned limbs. They each call themselves a different name, such as Baskerville Left, Baskerville Right, and the middle one usually calls himself "Princess" but picks different names occasionally. The court is supposed to be fair, but Baskerville's three heads, each representing a different favored ruling, skews the favor. Baskerville Left usually wants to be considerate and let people of the hook easy, while Baskerville Right often wants to instantly give a hard penalty. The center Baskerville, however, although claiming to be in the middle of the two extremes, usually wants things such as a Death Sentence, causing the other two to bonk him and remind him he's supposed to be the perfectly fair one. The Jury consists of criminals that have already been given sentences. No one can be tried and be found Not Guilty, because the Jury only wants to bring more people to Impel Down to suffer the same fate as they have. Tom was the only one known to have been able to come close to avoiding this, because of his work on the Sea Train. However, due to Spandam's meddling, Tom was killed. The Waterfall Ring The Waterfall is an obvious natural (it's assumed to be natural) anomaly that doesn't seem to exist anywhere else. There is water is at the bottom, as shown when Chopper fell in and Franky had to rescue him. CP9 Headquarters, the Tower of Justice The CP9 headquarters, the Tower of Justice (司法の塔, Shihō no Tō), resides on Enies Lobby, across the Drawbridge. It consists of a large building, the tallest on Enies Lobby. It is known to have many floors, although how many is unclear, as only the floor of the Director, Spandam, and some of the agents' rooms are shown. Generally the CP9 will just lounge around when not on missions. Underground Passage An underground tunnel leading from the basement of the Tower of Justice to the Bridge of Hesitation. The entire passage leads under the water. The Bridge of Hesitation The Bridge of Hesitation (ためらいの橋, Tamerai no Hashi) is a large, two-sectioned draw-bridge. The first section leads from an underground passage to the Gate of Justice, while the second goes through the Gate. The Gate of Justice The Gate of Justice (正義の門, Seigi no Mon) is a large gate mysteriously built into nothing but air. It serves as a direct gateway to both the Marine Headquarters and Impel Down. Architecture The architecture of Enies Lobby is like no other, and stands out. This is normal for islands in One Piece, especially in the Grand Line. Main Island The architecture of the town in the center part of the island, in the center of the black void and the waterfall, contains rather boring brown buildings, that appear to be made of clay or another such similar material. Each one appears to be unique, and some are taller than others. CP9 Headquarters and the Judicial Buildings Each of these buildings have the most well-known architecture in Enies Lobby. They are large white marble buildings, with what seems to be jade green squares on the sides, surrounded by thin gold lines. The green in also on the top of the buildings, such as the Courthouse. CP9 The CP9 are the most secretive of the Cipher Pol units; only the Government and high-level Marines are supposed to know about their existence. They each are masters of rokushiki, a style of martial-arts which require years of physical training to be able to use. Their headquarters is located in Enies Lobby. After the Buster Call After the events of the CP9 Saga, Enies Lobby was completely left in ruin. However, the members of CP9 managed to survive, thanks to Blueno's Devil Fruit powers. Category:Locations Category:World Government